Step By Step
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: Everyone has their own story of how they got together and best friends Jack and Rapunzel are no different. This is the story of moments in their life that led to their 'Happily Ever After'. After all, love is never easy, but it sure makes a heck of a story. (For the Jackunzel Valentines Week)
1. Chapter 1: Infatuation

**Hey guys! This is my contribution for the Jackunzel Valentine's Week! I swear to god this took all of my brain cells to write, the plot bunnies that used to plague me are avoiding me like the plague and I've been so stressed at school (studies, friends, teachers, you get the picture). Anyways, I hope you like it and remember to leave a review at the end!**

**P.S. To anyone out there who reads 'Fallen Angel" I am so so so so god damn sorry but writers block has struck pretty bad and I'm not sure when I'll update. Again, i'm so sorry but please don't give up, I'll get back on it as soon as I can!**

* * *

**Day 1: Infatuation**

Rapunzel sighed, twisting a lock of her long, blonde hair almost absentmindedly as she stared forlornly at a certain brown haired teen as he dashed across the field, his infectious laughter ringing throughout the pitch, making a small, slightly sad, smile edge it's way onto her face. She sighed again and closed her eyes, trying to drown in the sound of his laughter, even if it was just for a while. It was so carefree and spirited, just like him.

"..punzel. Rapunzel. RAPUNZEL!" her fiery red headed friend screamed, finally tired of the blonde's inattentiveness as she shook her friend violently.

"Huh?" Rapunzel replied, turning to her friend, her eyes snapping open in alarm.

"A've bin tryin' tae call ye fur the past five minutes Zel!" her friend sighed in frustration, throwing her head back in exasperation.

Rapunzel smiled sheepishly at her and ducked her head in an apology, "Sorry Mer, I was just...lost in thought I guess."

Merida raised her eyebrow skeptically, "Mair lik' lost in Frost if ye ask me," she muttered under her breath as she leaned on Hiccup's shoulder.

The trio were sitting at the base of a very large oak tree, enjoying its shade while waiting for the topic of discussion to join them after his practice.

Rapunzel blushed beet red at that and squeaked, "W-was not!"

"Ye so were, an' don try an' deny it, I kin see it in yer eyes, thay git a' glazed o'er when ye think o' him," she warned then sighed, shaking her head, "Ah don git whit ye see in 'im lass, he's a wee devil if ye ask me," she grumbled.

"I don't know, he's just so…." she trailed off dreamily.

"Wow, suddenly ah kin see how amazing he is tae," she said dryly.

Rapunzel just smiled sheepishly, "I don't really know how to explain it," she said truthfully.

"Are ye ever ginnae tell 'im?" Merida asked curiously, "He is our best friend," she pointed out.

She blushed, "Hell no!" she screamed a little too loud, causing a few heads to snap in their direction.

If it was possible, the eighteen year old girl blushed even harder and mumbled an apology, "I mean, why would I tell him? He doesn't have to know. It's just a small infatuation, it'll go away," she muttered in a much softer tone.

Merida rolled her eyes, "More lik' obsession."

She glared at her friend, "It doesn't matter anyways, he's dating Tooth," she said stubbornly, although a hint of sadness laced her voice.

Merida's eyes softened and a small grin made its way onto her face "Actually, Zel-"

She was cut short by Hiccup though, who gave her a firm shake of the head, mouthing a few words to her.

'Jack must be the one to tell her.'

She caught on immediately and sighed in irritation before deviating the topic, "Jack's coming this way."

Just as she said it, Jack came swooping in with a good-natured grin on his face, "Hey guys. Miss me?" Jack asked with a cheeky smile as he plopped his book bag down next to them and gracefully folded his legs as he sat down.

"Yeah, ye wish ye ol' snowball," Merida retorted immediately, rolling her eyes, "Who would miss ye?"

"Hey! People miss me!" Jack protested then turned to Rapunzel, "Right Punz?" he asked, smiling mischievously at her.

She looked away immediately and blushed, "I'm not taking part in this," she mumbled and Hiccup immediately seconded her statement.

This, of course, started Merida and Jack's daily banter but Rapunzel was too busy trying to keep herself from blushing even more as she tried to peer at Jack as discreetly as possible.

She'll never admit it out loud, not even to Merida or Hiccup, but she loved watching the way he walked and moved around, he had this certain...air to him. Like he was one with the wind, graceful and swift, unlike her, the town klutz, tripping over her own hair and feet on a daily basis. Oh and the nickname he gave her, the nickname that only he called her, it sent butterflies through her stomach every time.

However, Jack caught her staring at him and dropped his conversation with Merida to tease her, "Like what you see?" he asked cockily, sending her a flirtatious wink which caused her face to light up like a Christmas Tree.

"Speakin' o like," Merida said slowly, as though contemplating something, then she smiled widely and continued, "Mibbie ye kin help us, we 'ere just talkin' 'bout Zel's lil'….crush," she said, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

Rapunzel squeaked and gave her friend a look of horror, completely missing the shadow that passed across Jack's face, instantly darkening the said boy's mood.

"Oh yeah?" he said through gritted teeth, "Who?" he demanded.

Merida smiled pleasantly at her friend who was shaking her head so hard it looked like it was going to come off at any second, "Tha' charming lad Flynn Rider."

Confused, the blonde opened her mouth to question her but Hiccup immediately intervened, catching on to his girlfriend's idea immediately, "Yeah she wouldn't shut up about him, I think she may be in love with him," Hiccup said, purposely stressing this to Jack.

At this, Rapunzel's jaw dropped, "Am not! It's an infatuation! I-N-F-A-T-U-A-T-I-O-N! It's not like I think about him all the time! O-Or get butterflies when I see him! Or feel like someone's socking me in the gut when I see him chatting with another girl!" she laughed, but it was hysterical, tears were welling up in her eyes and the trio stared at her in shock at her sudden change in mood, "Or like when he hooked up with Tooth and they went around holding hands all the time!" the teardrops were getting larger now and they pooled in her eyes, "Or like when he spontaneously grabs Tooth kisses her I'm fine with that! You see! I'm fine!" she laughed again, tears dripping freely down her face as she rambled on, "I'm fine! I'm really fine! I mean he's so happy with her, and I'm so happy for him! I really am! He loves her. He loves her. He lov-"

"Zel," Hiccup cut in gently, "You're crying."

A teardrop splattered on her curled up fist and she laughed again, digging her palms into her eyes as she tried hopelessly to dry the tears, "Oh look at that, I'm getting all emotional, I'm gonna go and wash my face, you guys can head up to class first!" she frantically collected her things from the floor and scrambled off.

"Punz!" Jack yelled then immediately chased after her.

Merida made a move to run forward but Hiccup immediately grabbed her arm to stop her, "No," he said firmly, shocking her, "They need to solve this by themselves Mer."

Merida growled in frustration, "Fine. Bit ah swear if tha' hippy dippy baw o' snow does anything' tae hurt Zel, ah will murdurr him," she huffed.

Hiccup smiled at his girlfriend's protectiveness and shook his head at the retreating figures of Jack and Rapunzel, "Whatever she says aside, this is more than just an infatuation."

Merida sighed, "Ay tha' it is mun, an' tha's why ah'm so worried."


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

**Hey guys, presenting day 2! Thanks for all the support so far and I know this is short but I wasn't quite sure how to do this.**

* * *

**Day 2: Confession**

Jack pushed past a bunch of sophomores, ignoring their indigent cries as he chased after then blonde girl. He cursed as her small figure disappeared behind her corner. Damn, for someone who's suppose to be super klutzy she could sure run fast.

"Punz! Punz, wait!" Jack yelled but the girl powered on, purposely ignoring him.

"Punz!" he said with relief as he final grabbed her by the arm.

The said girl froze in her tracks, her entire body stiffening. Jack saw her shoulders shake as she took a deep breath before turning to face him with a teary smile, "Oh hey Jack, didn't hear you sorry. Look, I need to go and clean up before I go for class, I'll talk to you after school okay?" she asked, her voice was airy and bubbly like she hadn't been crying and Jack was shocked for awhile before he frowned.

"Come on Punz, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, "What's happening to you?"

Rapunzel immediately plastered a smile on her face as she tried to wave him off, "It's nothing, I promise, I was just a little emotional, that's all," she said with a shaky laugh.

Jack pursed his lips, "It's because of Flynn isn't it?" jealously coursed through his veins but he refused to let it show, Rapunzel needed him to be a good friend right now and comfort her and not act like a spoilt brat and get jealous over a girl that wasn't even his.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he continued, "Look Punz you can't give up, I know it may seem bad that he's dating Tooth but…." he stopped then, realizing what he had said.

With a suspicious look on his face, he locked his gaze with Rapunzel his chocolate brown eyes piercing her emerald ones, "Flynn never dated Tooth. Tooth never dated Flynn, Tooth only ever went out with….me," he said as realization dawned upon him.

Jack almost didn't catch the small flicker of fear in her emerald orbs as she quickly averted her eyes away from his, choosing to entertain herself with the contours of her shoes instead.

"Punz," Jack said slowly, "Were you talking about me?" he asked carefully, trying very hard to push down the wave of hope surging up in him lest he be disappointed again.

She didn't respond directly to his question but rather tried to change the topic , "Look I really have to get to class Jack, I'll see you later okay?" she said quietly and made a move to scamper off again but he caught her before she could.

"Rapunzel, please, tell me," he begged.

She stiffened up at that, she knew he was serious; Jack never called her anything but Punz unless he was, but somehow all she could feel was anger bubbling inside of her.

"Why do you care?" she snapped as she turned to him with a vengeance, shaking her arm free, "Need I remind you that you are dating _Toothiana_, she's your _girlfriend_, not me," she choked up a little at that but powered on anyways, "I could go out with all the guys in the world and it still wouldn't be any of your business," she screamed, tears pouring down her face once again.

Jack was stunned for a moment at her out of character burst but suddenly all the frustration inside of him took over and he, too, snapped, "Why do I _care_?" he exploded, anger glinting in his eyes, "Maybe because your my _friend_," cue flinch from Rapunzel, "and you're hurting! Maybe because I like you and want you to be _happy_, even if I'm not!" he yelled, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from passerby's.

Rapunzel blinked in shock all her previous anger dissolving, "Wha-What did you just say?" she stuttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jack, too, snapped out of his angry haze as a blush colored his pale cheeks, "I-uh-I like you. A lot," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Then, the spark of frustration returned to Rapunzel's eyes and her gaze hardened, "This is not funny Jack! It's not some joke okay? I get it, it's pathetic for me to like a guy who obviously is so in love with his girlfriend but-"

"I broke up with Tooth," Jack blurted out, cutting her off.

"What? Why?" she asked, stunned.

He sighed, "I broke up with Tooth because I realized that I didn't love her anymore and that I was starting to like someone else," he hesitated for a second and gave her a shy smile, "That I was starting to like….you."

She didn't reply immediately and Jack was getting more and more nervous by the second.

Just as he was about to break down from the silence, however, a huge smile broke on her face and she laughed in relief, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"I sincerely hope those are oh-my-god-he-likes-me-too tears and not oh-my-god-he-likes-me-how-am-I-gonna-turn-him-down-without-breaking-his-heart-into-a-million-unfixable-pieces tears," Jack joked nervously.

Rapunzel laughed at that and wiped away her tears, smiling up at him, "It's definitely oh-my-god-he-likes-me-too tears."

Relief washed over him and he laughed and picked her up and spun her around before enveloping her in a hug.

"J-Jack!" Rapunzel stuttered embarrassedly.

"Sorry," he chuckled though he sounded anything but that, "Can we just...stay like this for a while?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

She giggled and encircled around his waist, "Yeah," she breathed, "I'd like that."

They laughed as they held each other, completely content with just being in each other's arms.

* * *

**How was it? Leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

**Hey guys! Sorry it's a little late but I made it extra long to make up for it. Hope you like it and please do leave a review at the end to let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Day 3: First Date**

Rapunzel giggled sheepishly as she watched her red headed friend try and brush out the tangles in her fiery mane.

"Ah swear tae god Zel, if ye weren't mah best friend I'd have mudurred ye by now!" Merida screamed in frustration as she threw the brush down.

The girls were currently getting ready for their date, or rather double date. Having being an official couple for only a week, it was Jack and Rapunzel's first time going out as a couple and Merida and Hiccup had promised to come along and make it a double date so as the make things a little easier for the duo.

"I'm sorry Mer, but it's our first date and I really need your help, I don't want to mess it up and look like a fool in front of him," Rapunzel said softy.

Merida softened at this and sighed, "Ye could ne'er look lil' a fool tae him lass, he really likes ye," she soothed.

Rapunzel gave her a weak smile as she twirled a lock of her hair nervously.

Seeing her friends worry, Merida smiled supportingly, "Yer a bonnie sight lass," she said softly, "Tha' ol' Frost whill be pleased."

Rapunzel smiled in relief, "You really think so?" she asked, as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt nervously.

She was wearing an ice blue dress that had a black belt with chunky black pumps to match and around her neck was the silver snowflake necklace Jack had gotten her for her fifteenth birthday. The outfit was different from her usual dresses of variations of shades of pink but it was their first date and Rapunzel knew blue was Jack's favorite color so she decided to wear it. Naturally, she'd been worried about her choice of clothes but Merida's reassurance made her feel infinitely better.

"O'coorse, besides, ye know Jack whill love anything' oan ye."

A genuine smile finally made its way on Rapunzel's face as she threw her arms around her friend in a fit of gratitude.

"Thanks Mer!"

Merida chuckled and hugged her back before quickly letting go, "We better go lass, or we're ginnae be late," she said and quickly ushered Rapunzel out.

Jack twisted his hand ls nervously as he once again adjusted the bouquet of flowers in his hands. They were golden sundrops, Rapunzel's favorite.

He raised his hand to the door again and hesitated before tightening his fists and returning his hand to his side.

A groan was elicited from behind him.

"Will you just knock already! We've been standing out here for twenty minutes and by Norse it's cold Jack!" Hiccup whined, rubbing his arms in a futile attempt to warm up.

Jack glared at his best friend, "How can you be so carefree when I'm like-like-"

"Like a tumbling mess of nerves?" Hiccup supplied.

Jack shot him another glare before sighing and running a hand through his hair, "For lack of a better word," he mumbled.

Hiccup smiled in amusement, who knew there'd come a day the amazing Jack Frost would be nothing but an amazing mess.

"Listen closely my pupil and learn from your all knowing master," Hiccup drawled with an over the top accent.

Jack rolled his eyes at his friends' childishness but otherwise didn't interrupt.

"Try your best to impress her even if you aren't yourself and never act like the way you would no matter how wrong it feels-you know I'm just kidding right?" Hiccup asked after seeing the bewildered look on Jack's face.

His confusion immediately cleared up and he growled at Hiccup and the latter sensing his friends non-joking mood immediately carried on, "Okay, okay, I get it, serious serious. To be honest there's not much advice I can give you besides be yourself no matter what because there no point to all this if she's going to like you for someone you're not…and _don't_ screw this up, because not only will Merida have your head on a silver platter but she'll make me help bury your dead body and as much as you annoy me sometimes, I do not want to have to go to jail because you slipped up on a word," he warned.

Jack chuckled at that, "Thanks for the vote of confidence man."

Hiccup grinned in return, "Hey, that's what friends are for right? To lend their everlasting support."

Jack rolled his eyes yet again but there was a smile evident on his face as he raised his hand to the door and finally knocked.

Rapunzel squeaked as she heard the sound and jumped up.

"Well?" Merida implored, "Go an' answer it lass."

Rapunzel nodded but her feet were stuck to the ground as she glanced at Merida helplessly.

"O' fur gods sake," Merida grumbled and yanked Rapunzel towards the door, opening it and shoving Rapunzel out, nearly causing her to crash into Jack.

"J-Jack, oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Rapunzel apologized as she quickly readjusted herself.

Jack chuckled and all of Rapunzel's previous nervousness disappeared. This was Jack, Jack her best friend, this was going to be okay, "It's no problem Punz," then he stopped as he truly took in her appearance.

"Wow, Punz you look amazing, I mean not that you don't usually look amazing because you do but you just look even better tonight and-I'm just rambling now you can ignore me," Rapunzel giggled at his shyness causing Jack to grin too.

Then, remembering the flowers in his hand he awkwardly held them out, "And-uh-here, these are for you," he said embarrassedly.

Her eyes widen at the sight and she smiled happily at him, "Thank you so much!" she said as she leaned in a gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll go find a vase for these, why don't you and Hic come in first," she said as she stepped away from the door.

Jack stood there stunned for a moment before breaking into a goofy smile and walking in with a dream like expression on his face with Hiccup laughing silently behind him.

They were sitting at a booth in a fancy restaurant a little over half an hour later, Jack and Rapunzel a lot more comfortable about the whole couple-y thing as they chatted away like they usually would on their normal outings as friends.

Just as the waiter came over, however, things went downhill.

"Hello, my name is Michael, and I'll be serving you tonight," a guy with messy jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes said suavely, flashing a smile to Merida and Rapunzel as he gave both of them a once over, completely ignoring the two boys.

Merida immediately stiffened up and leaned closer to Hiccup and the latter positioned himself as in the way of the waiters view of Merida as he possibly could.

Jack, of course, noticed the waiter's traveling eyes and glared at the waiter, growling slightly.

Of course, Rapunzel remained oblivious through all this as she smiled pleasantly up at the man before turning to her friends, "Hmm, I think I'll have a carbonara, what about you guys?"

The other three were a lot less cheery with their orders and rather quickly rattled them off so as to get the waiter away as quickly as possible.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Michael asked in a very suggestive tone, purposely directing his attention to the oblivious blonde, a much easier target than the weary red head.

Jack, however, had enough of the waiters leering gaze and snapped, "Yes, that will all. Now will you do your job instead of flirting with girls who are so obviously taken?" he hissed.

Rapunzel gasped, "Jack!" she whispered, horrified.

Frustrated, Jack grabbed Rapunzel by the hand and led her out.

They didn't speak as Jack dragged her into the car and drove off, Jack was too mad and Rapunzel could sense his bad mood and gave him his space to calm down.

When the car stopped, however, Rapunzel tentatively grasped his hand to which he responded with a grateful squeeze.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I just couldn't stand that bastard flirting with you."

"Jack! Language!" Rapunzel scolded.

Jack laughed at that, a nice hearty laugh that made her relieved that he was back to normal.

"You better now?" she asked.

"Yeah," he admitted, "It's pretty magical really, how you make me feel better by the simplest of things," he smiled as he pecked on the cheek.

Rapunzel blushed before spotting the huge forest stretching out before them.

"Jack!" she squealed like a little kid, "Trees!"

I know, usually people won't get so excited as something like trees but they were city kids, trees were a rarity and both Jack and Rapunzel loved nature (Jack was more interested in the climbing really) and when they were younger, they used to race to see who could climb a tree faster.

The duo immediately gave each other identical grins and kicked of their shoes, the blonde immediately sighing in relief as she flexed her feet.

"This feels so much better," she groaned.

They smiled at each other again as both of them raced out of the car and towards the forest, scaling a tree easily **(even in skirt, you've got to give Punz her props XD)** and sat on a sturdy brach near the top.

"I reached first!" they proclaimed at the same time.

They laughed again and Jack smirked, "Well I guess I'll be a gentleman and let you win this time."

Rapunzel laughed and poked him playfully before sighing in contentment and leaning against his shoulder, "I think this is the best part of the date," she confessed softly as they gazed at the twinkling lights of the city.

"Yeah, me too," Jack admitted with a chuckle.

"This is something I definitely won't forget, Jack Frost getting jealous," she teased lightly.

Jack glared at her playfully and gently knocked her, which resulted in a short scuffle between them.

Jack finally just carried her up onto his lap and locked her in place, laughing as he kissed her on the cheek.

This definitely wasn't the first date they were expecting but it was definitely one of the bests….well until they went back to the apartment of course…

"FROST, CORONA! AH'M GINNAE KILL YE FUR LEAVIN' ME AN' HICCUP WITH THA' NO GOOD WAITER!"

* * *

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Kiss

**Hey guys! Presenting Day Four! I hope you like it, I really wanted to make it a spontaneous in the moment kiss, because to me that is what a first kiss should be, not something planned at the back of a locker room.**

* * *

**Day 4: First Kiss**

Rapunzel cheered loudly with Merida beside her as she watched Jack and Hiccup entered the field with their teammates. And yes, they were in the football team, out of a very silly bet a long time ago along the lines of who could hold their breath the longest, the boys had lost (thankfully if not Merida and Rapunzel would've been forced to try for the cheer squad) and this had to try for the team, and both had surprisingly got in.

The team itself was coached by a teacher of the name Nicholas St North but everyone just calls him Santa because of how he resembled the Christmas spirit and consisted of Jack, Jamie, Bunnymund, Flynn, Hiccup, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout and all three of Merida's younger brothers. (I changed the age of some of the characters because I needed eleven players and you have no idea how short I am on guys in the Big Four crossover.)

Jack waved cheerfully around as his eyes scanned the crowd Rapunzel and when he finally caught sight of her, he playfully sent a flirtatious wink in her direction.

She laughed she waved at him vigorously, causing him to smile even wider.

Two months, for two blissful months they've been going out and everything had been working out perfectly. They were happy, more than happy really, they had everything in their relationship, the friendship, the companionship, and most of all the love.

Just then, whistle sounded and the game begun, snapping Rapunzel out from her reminiscence, she focused her eyes on the field, watching intently as Jack immediately took possession of the ball from the opposing team and dribbled towards the goal, running and ducking as fast as he could.

Rapunzel whooped loudly as she watched her boyfriend skillfully maneuver pass a group of guys, digging his foot into the ground as he kicked the ball as hard as he could, sending it flying straight into the opponent's net, the poor goalie stunned stiff at the side.

"One-Zero in favor of Home!" the announcer yelled into the microphone, almost getting completely drowned out by the roar of the crowd.

Rapunzel laughed as she and Merida cheered again, clapping enthusiastically while cheering for the team, "GUARDIANS! GUARDIANS!" they chanted over and over again.

The game continued and Jack scored another goal before the opponents finally scored another goal, and another, and another. Finally, Hiccup pulled through and scored a goal and it just stayed like that for a while, neither team able to score another goal.

Rapunzel bit her lip nervously, five minutes left on the clock and neither team had managed to pull out of the tie, she could see the tiredness in Jack movements as he began to slow down, panting heavily.

"Come on," she muttered to herself then suddenly an idea struck her and she started chanting in the midst of the heavy silence.

"Go Guardians!" she yelled loudly, ignoring the snap of heads in her direction, as she tried the edge the crowd on, her eyes not once leaving Jack.

Jack stared at her bewilderedly, slowing down, as she continued to cheer on, a couple of seconds later, Merida got over her shock and began to cheer with her and soon the whole of their high school started to cheer for the team.

Jack finally broke into a smile as he picked himself up and rushed towards the ball, swiping it from his unsuspecting opponent and with an astonishing amount of energy, her raced towards the goal.

Rapunzel held her breath as her eyes flickered to the clock, clutching Merida's elbow tightly as she realized there was only thirty seconds left.

"Lad's not gonna make it," Merida whispered.

Rapunzel shook her head, "No. He will, I believe in him," she said determinedly.

Five seconds left on the clock and Jack once again swung his leg backwards as far as he could and mustering all the strength he had left he kicked the ball and right as the buzzer sounded, he scored the winning point.

Rapunzel jumped up from her seat and screamed loudly and, without thinking twice, raced down the bleachers and towards Jack, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his straight on the mouth.

Now let me get this straight, _yes_ they _have_ been dating for _two months_, _yes_ they _have_ been infatuated with each other for at least _a year_, and _yes_ they _have_ been in love for at least _one and a half months_ but they have not kissed. _Not even once_. And no my young ducklings cheeks and foreheads do not count.

They didn't even really notice what they were doing really, it just felt...natural, like breathing.

When they pulled apart, both of them had this glazed over look in their eyes as they just stared at each other for a while before a loud hoot from behind them made them jump apart.

"You finally planted one on her eh Jack?" Hiccup asked cheekily, one arm draped around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Ah'm already haein' trouble accepting yer dating mah best friend Frost, dinnae push it by snoggin' her in front o' me," Merida warned, though a smile twitched at the corner of her mouth.

Jack just grinned at them boyishly while Rapunzel blushed at the sidelines.

"Get used to it Red, cause it's happen a lot more often," was all he said as he leaned down to capture her lips again, smiling as he felt her kiss him back, much more happy with this victory than any soccer match he could have ever won.

* * *

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Valentine's Day

**Day 5: Valentines Day**

**Because sometimes Valentines Day doesn't go how you planned it...this is for everyone who has had a screwed up Valentine...**

Jack groaned as cursed loudly, burying his head in his pillow as he sighed.

"Why? Why? Why?" he demanded, lifting his head up glaring at the moon as though it may have the answer.

"Jack," a soft voice chided gently, prying his head from the pillow and helped him into a sitting position, "It's okay Jack, it's not your fault."

Jack peered up at the blonde haired beauty in front of him. She looked so angelic and though her hair was done in nothing but a messy bun with a pencil sticking from her ear and wearing nothing but a simple loose grey shirt that had so many spots of paint on it blurred like a canvas and sweats that were too loose, he couldn't pry his eyes off her.

"Yes it is," he said stubbornly, refusing to look her in the eyes as guilt laced his tone, "It's all because of-of-of ah-ah-ah chu!" Jack sneezed suddenly then sniffled and gave her a pointed look as she stared at him pitifully.

"This," he said distaste fully as he rubbed his nose, "That we can't go out on our date!" he complained, "Our firs Valentine's Day as a couple and I'm sick!" he groaned, "Why do all our firsts never go as planned? Our first date ended up with you and me on a tree in formal attire, our first kiss happened in a football field, the most romantic place in the world," he said sarcastically, "And to top it off I was covered I dirt and sweaty!" he sighed again, "I make a mess out of everything."

"Hey," she said gently and yet firmly at the same time as she lifted his chin to meet his eyes and smiled comfortingly, "It's gonna be alright, I promise. Besides, I had the best first date and first kiss with you. That's what love is about after all, doing something in that moment because something inside you spurs you on to do so, not a followed script," she said, smiling comfortingly at him.

"I just wanna make something perfect for once," he sighed.

Rapunzel kissed Jack lovingly on the cheek, "This is perfect to me, and I'm not even just lying to make you feel better, you and I are together, spending time with and loving each other on Valentine's Day, what could be more perfect?"

At this, Jack perked up a little and managed a weak smile at her and her smile brightened.

"You're so amazing Punz," he said softly, "Thank you."

They smiled lovingly into each others eyes for awhile but the moment was ruined when Jack sneezed loudly, causing Rapunzel to jump slightly.

"Here," she said soothingly as she held out a bowl of chicken noodle soup that he hadn't even noticed she was holding.

He took it gratefully, "Thanks Punz," he said appreciatively as he nursed the cup of broth gently.

Rapunzel sighed worriedly as she gently pressed her cool palm to his forehead, "Your fever isn't coming down, you're going to have to stay in be for awhile 'Kay? I'll go grab us something to do, just let me finish this rough sketch first," she said as she proceeded to move off.

"You for have to stay with me, you have a huge art project, you need to finish it," Jack protested.

Rapunzel smiled at him lovingly, "I'm not going to leave you when tore sick Jack," she said and kissed him gently on the forehead, "Wait just a couple of minutes, I'll be back with a few of DreamWorks bests," she said with a wink, knowing it was his favorite.

When she walked out, Jack burst into a goofy grin, silently thanking the moon for giving him the best girl in the world as a girlfriend.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I know it was a little short but I was in a rush, anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Marriage

**Hi guys! Yeah, I'm really late I know, sorry, but the story just wouldn't form so it took awhile to write. Once again my apologies but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Day 6: Marriage**

Rapunzel smiled lightly to herself as she checked her reflection again to make sure nothing was out of place. Her blonde hair was done in soft curls that framed her face prettily with a few strands pinned back to show her face which had been lightly dusted with make up.

She was wearing a dress the color of ivory with a high low skirt cut. It was a one shoulder Grecian Goddess style dress and she wore wedges with gold straps and ribbons that went up to her thighs that matched the gold sash around her waist and the bangles on her forearm.

She tucked a loose curl behind her ear before her hand dropped down to the necklace dangling on her chest. She twisted it in her palm, examining the snowflake pendant with a fond smile before letting it fall back into a resting position. Merida had wanted her to take it off because it didn't match her dress but she had refused. She hadn't taken it off in since she was fifteen and she sure as hell wasn't going to take it off on her wedding day.

Her wedding day...she couldn't believe it was happening. She smiled to herself giggling slightly as she remember how this all happened.

Rapunzel shrieked as Jack picked her up and spun her around, laughing as he did so.

She laughed along with him as he finally placed her down. Seven years they'd been together and nothing had really changed in their relationship, but little did she know Jack was planning to change that soon.

They giggled and laid down on the gras side by side, staring at the clouds and they drifted by.

"Hey, Punz?" Jack called out.

"Hmn?"

"You love me right?"

She frowned, turning her head to face him, "Of course. What kind of question is that?"

Jack just smiled nervously at her, "I just needed to hear it."

Rapunzel's frown deepened, "What's wrong Jack?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna just go out and say it okay? I wasn't sure what to do then Red and Hic suggested that I should bring you to your favorite place-cause you know Hic brought her to some place is Scotland called the Fire Falls or something like that when he did it-so I brought you here but now that we're here I don't know what I'm suppose to do next," he rambled, wringing his hands together.

Rapunzel placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong Jack?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his before rummaging through his hoddie pocket and pulling out a velvet box.

Her hand dropped from his shoulder as she stared at him in a shock, "Jack," she breathed.

"Wait, don't speak first just let me do this before I completely loose my nerves," taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Um, I'm no good with words Punz and I'm sure you know that. We've known each other since we were five and it's been twenty years since we met on the playground but my love hasn't faded with the years, if it's wen possible it's growing stronger with the days. So I just wanted to know if you would, maybe, marry me?" he asked uncertainly.

Rapunzel was stunned for almost a complete minute before she threw her arms around him, tears welling in her eyes, "Yes! Of course I will Jack," she said and pulled away, looking lovingly into his eyes before pulling him in for a kiss.

Her heart warmed at the memory. That had been six months ago and now they were finally getting married. Well, they weren't the only ones getting married today...

"Lass! There ye are!" Merida sighed with relief as she opened the door, "Ah'v been lookin' all ohva tha' place fur ye!" she complained.

She, too, was wearing a white gown except hers was sleeveless with a sweet heart neckline and gold accents and, just like her friend, she wore a gold armlet. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a couple of curly tendrils hung loosely down her face.

Merida immediately ran over to her friend despite the four inch heels she was wearing and out of characteristically hugged her.

"Zel, I dinnae wha' tae do!" Merida cried, "Ah'm sae nervous I kin barely see straight!"

Rapunzel blinked in shock before placing a comforting arm around her friend, "Hey, it's gonna be okay, you love Hic right?"

She felt Merida nod and took it as a sign to continue, "Then that should be all that matters," pulling away she smiled at Merida, "You guys will be okay despite anything because you love each other. Right?" she asked and Merida nodded again.

"Then there's nothing to worry about!" she concluded with a bright smile.

Merida smiled in return and sniffled a little, drying up the little tears that managed to escape, "Thanks Zel. I dinnae how ye manage to stay sae calm on yer wedding day an' yet panic about a first date," she grumbled.

Rapunzel giggled sheepishly, "I'm not sure how but, I just know that everything will be fine," she said confidently.

* * *

Jack smiled as he saw two shadows enter the door. He could feel Hiccup shift nervously beside him but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the door as his fiancé walked towards him.

Rapunzel gave Merida a smile and the redhead returned it enthusiastically as they looped their arms through each other before parting and beginning their slow decent down the isle.

His breath hitched in his throat and he could feel the pounding of his heart right to the tip of his fingers. She looked so beautiful, like an angel descending from heaven. The cheesiest line in the book, I know, but words failed him at that point, all he could think about was how to keep breathing.

Jack smiled as he took Rapunzel's small hands into his own larger ones, chuckling slightly as she squealed a little.

They smiled at each other, saying their vows as if they were second nature, barely even keeping up with the process, too lost in each other.

Finally, the priest announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

Jack lifted up her veil and stopped short, stunned by the love sparkling in her beautiful emerald eyes. Snapping out of it, he cupped her cheek lovingly and leaned forward to kiss her but she had already pulled him down, kissing him passionately. His eyes widen for a second before he relaxed and wound his arms around her waist, hugging her close.

She giggled as they pulled away, albeit reluctantly, "Well, we didn't screw up our first marriage," she teased.

Jack grinned back at her, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "That's because this will be our only marriage. We will have many more dates and many more kisses and many more Valentines but this will be our one and only marriage," he said seriously.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Oh, Jack," she breathed as he brushed the tears away lovingly.

Throwing her arms around him, she whispered, "I love you."

He smiled, squeezing her tight, "I love you too," he pulled away from her and kissed her again, smiling into the kiss.

As they finally pulled away again, Jack turned to the other couple and he and Hiccup winked at each other before picking up their new wives in their arms, laughing happily as they ran towards the car that would bring them to their next journey together.


End file.
